ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
My Favourite NPC Screenshot Campaign
Who is your favorite NPC in Vana'diel? A simple question that may not have a simple answer! Is your favorite NPC found in the Lion Springs Tavern in San d'Oria? Perhaps they are hidden deep within the Sea Serpent Grotto in Norg? Whether they be royalty or a nearly nameless NPC, we want to know who your number one is! Take a screenshot highlighting your favorite NPC and let us know why you chose them for a chance to earn an in-game reward! Read on for details. Campaign Period *'Campaign Start Date:' Thursday, February 14, 2019 at 12:00 a.m. (Pacific Time) / 8:00 (GMT) Official Forums *'Campaign End Date:' Wednesday, February 20, 2019 at 11:59 p.m. (Pacific Time) Thursday, February 21, 2019 at 7:59 (GMT) Theme Submit a screenshot with a caption showing us who your favorite NPC is in all of Vana'diel. Awards The first 111 qualifying submitters per day (resetting each day at 11:59 p.m. (Pacific) / 7:59 (GMT) will each receive one of the following in-game items: *Pink Subligar *Well *Aurum Coffer *Uka Statue *Any of these items can be delivered to other characters under the same account. *If an in-game item is not chosen, Square-Enix shall choose an in-game item. *The award will be delivered to the character on the submitter’s forum handle. You can update your forum handle from the Settings > Edit Character option under the My Settings menu. How to Obtain an Award Submit a screenshot that meets the campaign's theme. The screenshot must depict a very clear image of either your character, an NPC, a place, or a thing. Awards will be distributed after the campaign period. You may practice submitting and formatting your post in the discussion/practice thread here. Once you are ready, please submit your screenshot in the OFFICIAL SUBMISSION THREAD. Post your screenshot with the following information: *Your selection from the available in-game item award. (Required) *Caption (Required) Template Award: Item Name Caption: the NPC you chose is your favorite Example Award: Aurum Coffer Caption: Lilisette will always be my number 1! She dances to the beat of my own heart. You must abide by the following rules and guidelines when making your submission: #One (1) submission per character. If multiple submissions containing the same character are posted, only the first submission will be accepted for that character. #You may not submit the same screenshot you used in previous campaigns. Any submissions that merely repurposes the same screenshot for another campaign will be disqualified in Square Enix’s sole discretion. #You must have a North American or European Square Enix Account. #If a screenshot contains the names of other players, please ask those players for permission before submitting the screenshot. If you are unable to obtain permission from the other player(s), you must hide their name(s) before submitting the screenshot. #You may use image editing software to crop, alter, enhance, or add more features to your screenshot as long as the resulting image clearly shows that it is FINAL FANTASY XI-related. #Normal forum rules apply to all posts. #Square Enix reserves the right to remove or take down any content in its sole discretion. #You must be at least 13 years old to participate. References Category:Special EventsCategory:2019 Special EventsCategory:Screenshot Campaigns